What do I do?
by Prosciutto
Summary: Sam is falling in love with the playful Cat. Set in the snowy backdrop of winter it should interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Christmas Time…

Usually she could care less about this time of year. It was okay when she was a kid but now it seemed more of a hindrance. She was always alone. During the holiday season was when she felt most alone. She felt so alienated with all the happy people around her. Leading their lives carefree, she was always a bit jaded about that. Mom was always busy and her sister was with her friends or at school. They didn't even give each other presents anymore. What exactly was the point of this transparent hallmark holiday? People fight like hell cats almost every day of the year then all of a sudden act like all is well and dandy, only to go back the next day with the yelling and screaming over stupid shit. Her mom was always into the dramatics as well but she hardly ever came home, not that Sam cared. Sam just packed up and left without so much as a note.

4 months out here in Cali…

Cat wanted to have a decked out Christmas. Sam didn't see the point and told her so plainly. But when the light went out in those beautiful doe eyes, Sam relented. She almost wanted to touch her silky soft skin and say she was sorry but squashed the thought deep within her subconscious.

It is going to be so weird… She isn't my family, not that my family really did anything special in the first place. My first holiday season where I'm not alone…I'm with someone who makes me so, so happy. Ew, What am I saying she is my friend, yeah my friend who makes me happy…

"Sam!", yelled a happy, giggling Cat.

"I'm coming", growled Sam.

Sam across the bedroom to go into the living room where Cat had put up a gigantic tree and begun decorating it.

"What do you think?!

"Why did you rob the Brady Bunch of their Christmas tree?!", a Very Brady Christmas popped into her head.

"What? I didn't rob anybody!"

Sam took her answer in stride and walked over to the glittering tree.

"Nice ornaments, where did you get the tree?"

"I'm not telling!"

Okay, there is a huge tree in the apartment….Sam scanned the rest of the place a discovered an electronic fireplace with stocking hanging from it.

"You seriously went all out, why even put this stuff up? It is all coming down in a couple of days anyway."

"You know, I always thought you were born with a heart 3 sizes too small!", huffed Cat as she threw a decoration at her.

"I hope you like it, I made it just for you."

Sam examined the small figure. It was a wearing a frown along with a Santa suit. Interestingly the person was green.

"Your Grinchy Sam and I'm Jackie Frost!", exclaimed Cat as she held up a decoration dressed in blue.

"Why do I have to be Grinchy Sam?" with a look of annoyance.

"Do I really have to say?", teased Cat, "Come on, Help me put them on the tree."

After was said and done they lit up the tree.

Sam was impressed with Cat handy work and even her mini-me, it was hung right next to Cat's.

"Okay, so where did you get the tree?!"

"Didn't I say I'm not telling!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and went over to the kitchen, where she proceeded to taken a bucket of chicken and some mashed potatoes out of the fridge.

"C'mon kid, Dinner time!"

Cat bounced into the kitchen and waited, giving Sam an impenetrable stare.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you better sit your butt down before I eat all the chicken."

Cat crashed down into the sit with a pout.

"Stop it and eat"

With that Cat began forking her mashed potatoes.

"So how did the online test go?"

That's what she liked about Cat, she generally cared. She knows I dislike generic small talk.

"Eh, I got a C"

"Okay, Well that's better than last time", she said with a happy go lucky laugh.

So we clean up dinner and wash up. All was well but Sam had an aching in her heart for Cat she was so beautiful and kind

Cat went over to the fridge and asked Sam if she had brought milk for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 The surprise!

_All I want to do is touch that baby soft skin…._Sam thought as she laid in bed glancing over at the little pink lump Cat had curl into.

_She looks cold_

Sam walks over and peers at little Cat, who is wrapped up in her cocoon. Surprisingly, Cat's head pokes out of the blanket.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I think it's too damn cold"

With that Cat moved over and lift up the blanket, "Well, hurry up!"

Sam moved next to her, ashamed. Here, this girl was being so kind in the cold and the only thing Sam was thinking about was running her hands down Cat's body.

_Well, this is awkward_, thought Sam as she felt Cat cuddle up next to her and lay her head on her chest.

But soon enough both girls fell asleep soundly.

The next morning Sam wondered if Cat would mention their cuddling in bed together.

_Eh, it was innocent enough_

Cat got dressed and went to school, not before asking how she looked.

_She is so beautiful and sexy._ Cat was in a short pink dress. Sam just give her a thumbs up and wish her a good day at school.

Sam had surprise planned for Cat, all she needed to do was wait for the pieces to fall into place. She walked over the mailroom. There sat the mail dude fighting with his T.V.

"What up, Bro got any mail for me?"

"Yeah, in the corner there, I haven't got a chance to put it in the mail box."

Sam saw the letter she was waiting for. Then she walked over to the T.V and hit it hard enough for the scrambled images to come back to place.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! And I'm taking a jelly donut." She said as she tilted her head to the box of donuts.

"Sure, knock yourself out!"

As she walked back to the house she broke open the letter from her cousin, the dude was old school, no email for him. He owned and rented out cabins in the woods of upper Vermont. They'd be able to go if Cat would like too. He even said that if they advertised for in Cali he'd send plane tickets and let them rent a cabin for free. They just would need to bring food and find wood for the fire places.

Sam figured Cat would want to get away for Christmas break and to go to the Winter wonder land that was Vermont, everything would be so fun.

In the letter Sam found the plane tickets and the vouchers for the cabin.

_Awesome, Cuzo!,_ Thought Sam as she tried to unlock the apartment, the door knob didn't budge.

_Well, shit I forgot my key. Why is the apartment locked?_

On a whim Sam pressed the door bell.

Ding dong!, A voice from inside cried.

_Why is Cat home?, she has school or so I thought…._

Cat opened the door with a squeal and tackled her.

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

"Well, forgot something so I came back…Ohhhh, you got a letter! Whose it from?"

"Hey nosy, mind your own business!"

Cat's smile turned into a pout, a sexy pout.

_God, those lips…_

"If you are done lolly-gagging, I'll drive you to school"

"Yay!" With that she wrapped her arms around Sam's head.

"Not a hugger, not a hug…oh forget it and come on!"


End file.
